Amor
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: O amor sempre fora a maior de todas as imperfeições. L/OC.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note pertence a Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata. L me pertence. E Miller… a Miller pertence ao L, é claro.

Esta é minha centésima fanfic. E eu vou dedicá-la as pessoas que me ajudaram, deram opiniões e sei lá. Que estiveram ali, e só. Amo vocês, imperfeitamente. Mesmo que vocês odeiem OCs, como é o caso do Aldebaran e da Peeh, é para vocês. E mesmo que você nem saiba o que é um Death Note, como é o caso de... alguém, é para você.

**Chuck Lil **– você é minha amiga a seis anos. Não creio que durou tanto. A fic é pra você só porque você existe. Você é sempre a primeira...  
**Mr. Montagh **– okay, nós nos detestávamos (mais ou menos), mas hoje... é amor demais, não é? Você me deu a melhor coisa que eu poderia ganhar. E não, não é a fic do Álvares. É seu amor.  
**Lady Murder **– Já que insistem tanto que você é eu, já deve saber o que eu estou pensando, hein? Vou dar uma dica: "Three words, eight letters. Say it, and I'm yours..."  
**Mr. People **– se parece tanto comigo, por isso nós brigamos tanto XD Mas já que nós nos parecemos tanto, é impossível não nos amar, não é mesmo? ;D (isso ficou confuso.)  
**A Sombra de Konoha **– mestre! Nem preciso dizer o quanto te amo, né? Amigão, aê. (?)  
**Átila** – Tá, o Átila não tem FF, mas ele vai ler do mesmo jeito, então, hey, uke-mor! Porque você me fez uma mestiça no seu livro, e só por aquele tantinho que eu li, adorei!  
**Chibi Anne **– Meu limão, meu limoeiro, meu pé de jacarandá... (L) Porque, se não me engano, foi você quem me viu crescer e foi você quem mais me ajudou no caminho. Tchamo.  
**Nanase Kei – **Deusa! Você leu o começo da fic, nem imaginava que era para você também, hein? Espero que goste até o final. É para você porque você é, mais do que tudo, uma grande inspiração. Te admiro muito, você sabe.  
**Raayy – **Tu podes até me catar de vez em quando, mas eu ainda sou a seme-suprema! Você nem gosta muito de OC, mas como é para você, vai ter que ler!  
**Janão q – **Okz, nós praticamente nem conversamos, mas eu te amo porque você é foda. (L)  
**Shinigami Agatha – **Minha flor! Te amo, te amo, te amo demais!  
**Tyki Moon – **Ó, Inverno! Tu fazes meu coração acelerar! Venha até mim e possua-me, pois serei teu Gentil! #yaoi-yuri on# Te amo, claro. M&M's rula.  
**Hiei-and-shino – **Impossível não te amar. Falando francamente, eu morria de medo de você XD Mas o sentimento de medo diminuiu até quase evaporar e hoje eu posso dizer que eeeeeeeeeeeeeeu te amooooooooooooooooo! S2  
**Ms. Cookies – **será que ela vai ver isso aqui? Bem, tanto faz. Minha pequena ornitorrinco é uma grande inspiração.  
**del Licourt – **An! Oh, minha querida! Eu nem preciso falar, que você já sabe. Daniel e Sophia eternamente. s2s2s2  
**YKT – **Cara. O nosso aniversário de um ano de amizade passou e a gente nem percebeu, mas releva... EI, A AISP JÁ TEM MAIS DE UM ANO! ZOMG!... enfim. Se a N/A daquela fic de presente para você não serviu para demonstrar a sua importância para mim, eu não sei o que servirá.  
**Mr. Bolha – **você só tenta fazer pose de dumaw, mas é tão gentil... XD Um presente da sua Capitu. (?)  
**Walking On – **MEU QUERIDO! Nem preciso falar, não é? É amor demais, gentem.  
**Kuchiki Rina – **cartas, telefonemas, inúmeras conversas, confidências, e tudo o mais. Grande amiga, hoje e sempre. (pareceu epitáfio, medão.)  
**Persephone Spenser – **porque ela é amor demais para não estar aqui. (L)  
**Demetria Blackwell – **te odeio por entrar tão pouco no MSN XD Mas te adoro.  
**Beyond Berry – **por ser, tipo... muito fofa? Sinto vontade de te morder, sempre.  
**Lyan Chambers – **mesmo eu nunca tendo conversado com você, você me lembra tanto a Anne que tinha que estar aqui. (?) Aliás, só não digo que você é foda porque senão seu ego cresce mais e acaba esmagando todos nós... XD  
**Aldebaran&PP – **os dois são um só, nenhum gosta de OCs, mas eu amo os dois e mesmo que eles só abram para ver a dedicatória, foi para vocês também, okz?

Amo todos que estão aí e todos os que eu me esqueci de citar, porque minha memória não é muito boa quando eu a forço a lembrar. Espero que gostem. Espero que aproveitem. Não foi minha melhor, mas foi de coração.

* * *

**P **r _é _t **eri**_to IMP__**E**__R_fei**to **

Aquele momento era o momento errado. Vocês não podiam ter se conhecido em pior hora. Miller chorava e você não fazia nada. Você só estava lá, olhando-a chorar. Vendo como era divertido ver as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos dela. Ela estava sentada no chão, a roupa suja de terra, o rosto com alguns arranhões, as mãos tremendo e as lágrimas. Você conseguia contar as lágrimas dela. Uma duas três quatro cinco. Sem vírgula, sem interrupção. E era só. Só isso. Só lágrimas. Só uma garota estranha cheia de lágrimas. E Watari pedindo para uma cozinheira trazer água com açúcar, alguns medicamentos para uma enfermeira, que Roger arrumasse um quarto e outras tantas coisas que não te importavam agora. Quarenta e duas quarenta e três quarenta e quatro quarenta e cinco. As lágrimas eram intermináveis. Você sorria enquanto contava. E ela te olhou e te viu sorrir e os olhos dela soltaram faíscas e você sorriu ainda mais e foi tudo tão rápido mas você ainda lembra das exatas palavras e da exata entonação com que ela as dissera.

"O que é que você quer?"

Era tão ferina que parecia uma leoa prestes a saltar em cima de você. Mas seu sorriso não morreu, porque era engraçado demais. Você queria até rir, mas não conseguia. Rir das cento e poucas lágrimas que ela já deixara derramar. Porque ela era tão tão tão tão tão humanamente frágil! Como se quando você fosse tocá-la (e você sabia que iria tocá-la, hora ou outra) ela fosse se quebrar, mas ao mesmo tempo ela parecia tão forte! como se as lágrimas fossem apenas reflexos da tristeza dela. Só reflexos que não iriam durar muito.

"Nada."

Você respondeu e ela te olhou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Não caíam mais lágrimas, ela só te olhava. E você deixou de reparar no caminho que as lágrimas faziam para olhar para o caminho que as lágrimas faziam. Para o rosto dela. Ela era tão imperfeita! Os cabelos eram castanhos tipo pelo de rato e os olhos eram castanhos tipo lama e o rosto era branco tipo papel e as sobrancelhas eram grossas tipo um dos inúmeros livros da biblioteca e os olhos eram pequenos tipo os torrõezinhos de açúcar que ficavam no chá e o nariz era tão normal tipo nada e os lábios eram tão...

tão...

tão...

os lábios dela eram tão grossos! E eram tão cor de rosa, róseos! E lembraram você daquele doce que você tinha comido naquela manhã mais cedo, aquele doce de morango com alguns grãos de açúcar por cima. E você ficou com muita muita vontade de comer aquele doce e você já estava se desconcentrando dela e você nem viu que ela tinha chegado perto de você e você só soube quando ela segurou sua testa e olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos e disse que eles eram muito escuros e ela perguntou se você era gente mesmo ou se era só um fantasma ou se era só uma sombra ou se era só uma sobra e ela estava mesmo falando com você ou era só coisa da sua cabeça?

"Responde!" e o rosto dela estava tão pertinho do seu que o sorriso já tinha morrido há muito e seus olhos de escuridão estavam fixos nos olhos dela e você estranhou ela não ter desviado porque todos naquele lugar sempre desviavam os olhos quando você resolvia olhar, mas ela não. "O que você é? Um fantasma? Nunca vi ninguém tão branco na minha vida! Nem eu sou tão branca! Olha isso!" e ela pegou seu braço e virou, deixando seu pulso a mostra. E as veias. "Suas veias! Eu consigo ver minhas veias mais ou menos, mas olha as suas!" e começou a traçar o caminho de suas veias com a ponta dos dedos, mas logo parou e olhou de novo para você. "Ou é só uma sombra?" e agora ela tinha um sorriso que se parecia com o seu anteriormente, aquele sorriso de quem sabia que estava machucando. "Ou é só uma sobra?"

E você se surpreendeu quando as palavras saíram da sua boca.

"O que é que você quer?"

E ela se afastou e riu de você, riu da sua cara. E você colocou o dedo na boca, como ela era estranha! E você estava pronto para fazer alguma coisa (que você nem sabia ainda o que era), mas Watari chegou dizendo "Miller, pegamos um quarto para você, venha comigo." E ela parou de rir e a expressão agora era de dor profunda e você até sentiu um pouco de compaixão por ela, mas não ia dizer nada porque tinha medo do que ela faria a seguir. Medo! Que patético.

Ela olhou para trás uma vez antes de seguir pelo corredor. "Eu sou a Miller. E você?"

"Não sou, não."

E aquilo foi tão idiota que vocês deveriam sorrir. E vocês dois sorriram.

Só tinham oito anos e uma estrada de imperfeições pela frente.

**X**

Você bateu a porta do seu quarto logo depois de agradecer a Watari. Chutou a parede e seu pé doeu e você sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos por causa da dor e você sorriu. E você se jogou na cama e pensou naquele louco que matou sua mãe e seu pai e pensou em você mesma correndo para fora de casa, caindo no chão, se arrastando na lama, se sujando, fugindo. E se lembrou de bater na casa da vizinha e ela ligar para um velho conhecido, e logo o tal de Watari estar lá, junto com a polícia. _Eles vão te levar para um canto onde você terá vários amigos, Miller._ Foi o que a vizinha disse. E depois completou dizendo que mandaria as suas coisas para lá. Por ora, iria se virar com alguns empréstimos.

Riu sozinha como nunca fizera. Como se fosse durar muito tempo naquele lugar! Tinha ouvido dizer que era um lugar para crianças especiais e você sabia que não era uma criança especial. Aquele lá sim, o garoto-so_(m)_bra deveria ser um garoto especial. Especialmente solitário. Riu um pouco mais. E as lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, como você estava sendo ridícula! Pessoas morriam o tempo todo, não era? Sua avó já havia morrido, seu avô, você nunca teve notícias da outra avó nem do outro avô, no jornal sempre passavam pessoas mortas, então por que se importar tanto? Era só mais uma morte, não era? Mais duas, na verdade. Mas eram só mortes, o fim mesmo, algo que ninguém poderia fugir então **por que** _se _importar **t**_a_n_**to**_?

Porque eles eram seus pais e você se importava e era só. Você sabia que nunca mais ouviria as broncas de seu pai depois de uma danação, que nunca mais ouviria os boas-noites dele, que nunca mais riria das piadas dele, que nunca mais brincaria com ele, você sabia que nunca mais sentiria os beijos de sua mãe na testa, que ela nunca mais iria velar seu sono, que ela nunca mais estaria ali com você. Você sabia que agora era uma criança sozinha, sozinha, sozinha. Experimentou a palavra sozinha sozinha. S-o-z-i-n-h-a. So-zi-nha. Inteiramente só, sem nenhuma companhia. E riu de novo porque sabia que não ia agüentar, sabia que iria enlouquecer se ficasse só, mas quem sabe não, quem sabe você agüentasse? Era tudo tão imprevisível, afinal. Num momento você e seu pai e sua mãe estão brincando juntos, no outro entra aquele doido que você nem sabia quem era e começa a agredi-los e sua mãe te manda fugir e você foge e agora você não ri mais você só chora chora chora por que tudo tinha que ser tão horrível você quer seus pais de volta tragam eles de volta por que

"... você ainda está chorando."

Não era uma pergunta, e nem precisava ser. As lágrimas pararam de rolar quase imediatamente do seu rosto – não queria chorar na frente dele, sentir-se-ia fraca, boba, idiota. Ele lhe olharia com um sorriso que machuca e você não queria ser olhada daquela forma porque machucava demais. Queria perguntar o que ele estava fazendo ali, por que ele estava ali, por que ele não estava com amigos, mas não perguntou nada daquilo. Nada daquilo importava, não naquele momento. Naquele momento, você simplesmente enxugou o rosto e se sentou na cama, e vocês dois ficaram se encarando. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Não lembro." Ele respondeu e você imaginou há quanto tempo ele estaria lá. Será que você também esqueceria seu próprio nome? Agora te chamavam de Miller. Mas não iria esquecer seu nome. Não podia.

"Como te chamam?"

"Estranho. Açucareiro. Aberração, às vezes."

"Como Watari te chama?"

"... ei. Ou você."

"Você não tem nome?"

"Tenho, mas não lembro."

"Como eu posso te chamar?"

"Como quiser."

E você se levantou e caminhou até ele. Não sabia o porquê, mas queria socá-lo. Talvez por ser tão... tão. Pensou em como poderia chamá-lo. Respirou fundo e franziu o cenho, enquanto pensava. Ele começou a sorrir. Você levantou as sobrancelhas. Por que ele sorria? "Por que você sorri?"

"Soletre Miller."

"M, I, L..." você parou um pouco. Um ou dois Ls? Chutou. Usaria dois, havia lido o nome Stanley Miller em algum lugar. "... L, E, R. O que isso tem a ver?"

"Pode me chamar de L."

"L? Por quê? É só uma letra que sobra no meu nome." Você cruzou os braços. Sorriu. "Quer ser o garoto-sobra? É por isso? Quer que eu te chame de L porque é uma letra que se repete?"

"Sim. É uma letra que se repete, mas... se não fosse importante, não estaria aí."

**X**

Silêncio. Vocês dois sempre gostaram do silêncio. Miller gostava menos do que você, mas já fazia um ano e ela já tinha se acostumado. Não sabia o motivo, mas estava se lembrando da primeira vez que se encontra, do modo como se conheceram. Miller tinha certeza que não duraria nem seis meses naquele orfanato – era para crianças especiais como você, e não para crianças normais como ela. Mas ela não era uma criança normal. Ainda não tinha nenhum dom, mas sabia pintar. Gostava de pintar. Desenhar. E você gostava de vê-la fazê-lo. Ela pegava na tinta com as mãos, jogava no papel, ria, ria e desenhava, e pintava, e manchava, machucava, agredia, ria, gargalhava, sujava, deflorava, matava, destruía, acabava, rasgava a folha. E você observava tudo àquilo em silêncio, um ritual, açúcar, tinta, risos, silêncio. Ela era tão insana, você pensava. E pensava como se também não fosse, como se seus modos fossem normais, como se não dormir de noite fosse comum, como se ter pesadelos quando conseguia dormir fosse normal, como se gostar tanto de observá-la não fosse obsessivo, como se o simples ato de sua existência já não fosse uma loucura. Por quê? Você não se lembrava quem era, o que era, quem era sua mãe, seu pai, quem era você, como eles eram, por que te abandonara ao nascer, eles morreram, como eles morreram, açúcar era tão gostoso, quem é o homem do pesadelo, de quem é essa risada maníaca, por que tudo acontecia tão rá

... pi...

... ... ... do.

Eratudotãodevagar.

Por que vocês não cresciam logo? Por que você não poderia logo sair daquele orfanato, por que não crescia logo para virar um detetive famoso? Você queria tanto ser detetive, queria acabar com os criminosos como aquele que acabara com a vida de Miller, como aquele que acabara com a vida de tantas crianças – será que um deles acabara com a sua também? O que eles ganhariam acabando com a vida de crianças? Dinheiro claro, era tudo por dinheiro, você ia ser o melhor detetive do mundo e seria cheio de dinheiro. E o que Miller estaria fazendo? Será que ela seria uma pintora? Será que ela estaria num hospício? Será que ela já teria morrido? Será que ela _(estaria com você)_...?

Por que você não se permitia pensar naquilo, naquele talvez-futuro? Por que você pensava tanto naquele

CORTE

"Ai, ai, ai! L! Ai! Dói, dói, dói!" e você abandonou os devaneios para ver Miller caída no chão, segurando o joelho de onde jorrava sangue. E a pedra afiada estava no chão, coberta do sangue. E as lágrimas dela rolavam com a mesma fúria da primeira vez que vocês se encontraram, mas aquele sangue era carmesim, era vermelho, jorrava. Era belo, manchava a pele branca dela, a pele branca ficava manchada de vermelho, vermelho-escuro, vermelho-forte, vermelho-morango. E você quis provar, mas vieram pessoas e a levaram de você.

Miller dormiu na enfermaria e você não a viu de noite como sempre faziam. Miller dormiu na enfermaria e o ritual noturno se partiu. Miller dormiu na enfermaria e você dormiu. Miller dormiu na enfermaria e você teve pesadelos. Miller dormiu e você não conseguiu.

**X**

Vocês gostavam de furtar doces e olhar estrelas. Não era uma mania, não era um hábito, era um fato. Era sagrado, era um ritual, era um dogma, nunca seria mudado, jamais seria mudado. Não enquanto vocês estivessem vivos, não enquanto vocês estivessem lá. E você se perguntava se ele iria embora, e você se perguntava se iria embora. Quem iria embora antes? Quem iria acabar com o ritual primeiro? Seria o fim de tudo, vocês sabiam. Era só o momento certo-errado chegar. Um de vocês iria embora antes de outro – e por que você tinha uma impressão tão grande que ele seria o primeiro a partir? Você sentia isso naqueles momentos em que vocês estavam juntos observando o céu cheio de pontos luminosos. Você sentia isso naqueles momentos em que suas bocas ficavam cheias de açúcar. Você já sabia que não deveria considerá-lo tanto, você já sabia que deveria deixá-lo de lado. Você sabia, mas não conseguia, porque desde os oitos anos eram só vocês dois, sempre L-e-Miller, onde L estivesse, você estaria, onde você estivesse, L estaria. Sempre juntos, sempre, sempre, sempre, então por que você tinha a certeza de que um dia tudo acabaria? Tudo se esvairia das suas mãozinhas infantis? Você sofria por dentro, sofria muito. Sempre que olhava para a cicatriz no joelho imaginava que L deixaria uma cicatriz em você – ou talvez uma ferida aberta, que nunca fecharia. Uma ferida que te lembrasse o tempo todo que ele existia. Que ele existiu, que vocês conviveram. Você preferia que ele deixasse uma cicatriz – depois de fechada, não doeria mais. Mas você sabia, você sempre soube que L deixaria uma ferida aberta. Você não queria que ele fosse embora. Mas você já havia jurado que não iria chorar quando ele se fosse, havia jurado que só iria dar as costas, havia jurado que não iria se importar, não iria chorar nem se importar, não faria nada que demonstrasse o quando você se importava. Você prometeu que não iria sofrer.

Você só tinha dez anos, Miller, e nem sabia o quão era boa em quebrar promessas.

**X**

Era só mais uma noite estrela-doces quando aconteceu. Vocês dois estavam esparramados na grama, como sempre. As mãos dela estavam sujas de tinta e ela tinha um doce em mãos. As suas mãos estavam limpas como sempre e você também tinha um doce em mãos. E ela quebrou o silêncio – por que ela quebrava o silêncio? Será que sabia o quanto você amava a voz dela? Será que sabia o quanto a própria voz era imperfeita? Será que sabia que quebrando o silêncio, quebraria a maldita perfeição? Vocês dois sempre odiaram a perfeição. Ela era inatingível, inalcançável. Nunca existiria uma vida perfeita, um mundo perfeito, algo perfeito. Por que dois órfãos acreditariam em perfeição? O futuro era imperfeito, o destino, as causas e as conseqüências. Quando ela cantava, mesmo não tendo bela voz, era como se ela aumentasse a imperfeição de todos os momentos que passavam juntos, e tão imperfeito que era começava a se tornar perfeito, mas nunca seria perfeito, pois o passado de vocês, o presente e o futuro era imperfeito.

Você observou ela pegar um morango da tigela em que nos guardava e esmagá-lo nas mãos. Você quase arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela sorria enquanto o fazia. Pegou outro morango e outro e outro outro outro outro outro mais outro sempre os esmagando ininterruptamente não dava tempo nem de pensar quanto mais fazer pausas depois de ter acabado com quase todos os morango ela te olhou. E sorriu. As mãos vermelhas como se estivessem sangrando começaram a ir até você. Você parou, não iria se esquivar. As mãos dela tocaram seu rosto, manchando-o de vermelho. "Deixe-me levá-lo para os campos de morango... nada é real, e você não precisará se preocupar com nada." Ela sorriu. E você quase sorriu de volta, mas ela sabia que você sorria por dentro.

Ela estava pedindo para você não ir embora. Ela estava gritando para que, se você fosse, a levasse junto. Mas você nunca percebeu isso;

**X**

No meio da noite você acordou. Você tinha treze anos e levantou de súbito, e agarrou o lençol. Você tinha treze anos, acordou de súbito, agarrou o lençol e arfou. Suou. Quase chorou. Qual era? Qual era? Qual era? Qual era o seu nome? Como você se chamava antes de Miller? Como era mesmo o rosto da sua mãe? E o do seu pai? Como você parou naquele orfanato mesmo? Como sua mãe te chamou pela última vez? Suas mãos tremiam. Qual. Era. O. Seu. Nome?

"L!" você gritou porque sempre que se desesperava, o chamava. Você gritou porque ele estava perto de você. Você gritou porque ele estava sempre perto de você, desde os oitos anos. Você gritou porque fazia quase seis anos que vocês se conheciam. Você gritou por ele porque vocês eram amigos. Você gritou por ele, porque você estava com medo. Você gritou por ele porque você não gostava de sentir medo. Você gritou por ele porque ele afastava seu medo. Você gritou porque sabia que ele iria escutar, sabia que ele viria ao seu encalce. Você gritou porque você... porque você...

_(o amava)_

gostava dele. E ele veio e você pulou da cama e você correu até ele e foi tudo tão rápido, não foi? Nem ele percebeu que você o tinha abraçado, pela primeira vez em anos, você o tinha abraçado. Você o abraçou forte, você não o soltaria, vocês caíram no chão, fizeram barulho, doeu um pouco, mas nenhum se importou. Você só chorava e chorava e chorava e murmurava que não se lembrava de nada, que não lembrava do seu nome, implorava que ele nunca te deixasse, por favor, L, não me deixe, nunca me deixe, não quero ficar para trás, por favor, pelas tintas, pelos doces, pelas risadas, pelo silêncio, não me abandone, não me abandone, não me abandone...

não... não me abandone... não... me... abandone...

_jamais_

**X**

Quando ela acordou, você quase sorriu. Ela te olhou com olhos arregalados. Ela ainda deveria estar se lembrando o motivo de estar segurando-se a você, mas você lembrava porque você não havia dormido, você havia se agarrado a ela como se ela fosse mais do que uma simples humana, você havia se agarrado a ela como se ela fosse uma esperança, uma grande esperança, sua esperança. E ela te olhou e você a olhou e vocês estavam tão perto, e ela cheirava tão bem. Você quis tanto beijá-la naquele momento, mas se segurou. Nunca soube o porquê se segurou naquele momento, talvez o gosto da boca dela ainda estivesse salgado graças às lágrimas, mas você sempre a imaginara com os lábios doces, então não fazia sentido. Mas nada fazia sentido naquele momento. Então você simplesmente a abraçou com mais força e ela retribuiu o abraço e vocês dois ficaram em silêncio, se abraçando por um tempo indeterminado. Aquele momento era quase-perfeito. Quase, porque vocês nunca permitiriam que a perfeição os alcançasse. Então o abraço dela começou a doer em suas costelas e você a empurrou de leve.

Com o rosto levemente corado, Miller disse que iria se trocar. E você tinha que sair do quarto, sabia, mas não queria, não conseguia. Você nunca a tinha visto tão bonita. Os olhos estavam um pouquinho inchados, havia um tom rubro nas bochechas, as mãos ainda tinham resquícios de tinta cor azul. Você quis beijá-la naquele momento mais do que no anterior.

E você a beijou.

**X**

Doeu.

Machucou.

Sangrou.

Mudou.

Separou.

Suspirou.

_(ela) _Gostou.

_(ele)_ Adorou.

**X**

Foi o único beijo que vocês dariam por mais quatro anos. Era ridículo, de fato, mas depois do beijo aos treze, vocês não conseguiam mais. Todos perguntavam o que tinha sido aquele corte nos seus lábios, e você sempre desconversava dizendo que era culpa da sua mania de morder a boca. E todos acreditavam e L sorria sozinho, porque era divertido te ver mentir. Te ver esconder aquele fato. Qual era o problema do beijo? O problema não era o beijo, era quem tinha beijado. Você se sentia tão boba, tão ridícula! Sua personalidade era tão instável, você achava. Você não achava, você sabia. Queria aquela força que sempre tivera de volta. Queria dizer para todos que você e L havia se beijo. Queria dizer que...

que...

O que você queria dizer? O que havia para dizer? Não havia nada para dizer. Dizer seria contribuir com uma talvez-perfeição.

Você era boba e realmente tinha esperanças que de a perfeição um dia poderia vir.

**X**

Quatro anos.

Loucura, ela era louca, ela pintava feito louca, ria feito louca, era louca quase o dia todo, as pessoas olhavam para ela como se ela fosse louca, mas ela não era louca, era? só as pessoas gostavam de rotular assim como rotularam L de aberração mas depois passaram a chamá-lo de L virou hábito costume quatro anos passam tão rápido não passam? Foi rápido, foi tranqüilo, foi tempestuoso. Vocês passaram todo aquele tempo juntos, juntos como sempre. Sempre seria assim, mesmo que vocês estivessem separados, vocês sabiam que sempre se lembrariam um do outro. Qual era o nome daquele negócio mesmo? Saudade? Melancolia? Não, não, era algo mais atual, era algo do momento. Durante quatro anos vocês se perguntaram, quatro anos recheados de tintas, sorvetes, doces, risadas, açúcar, pesadelos, sonhos, dormidas, insônias, insônias, insônias, olheiras, L estava tão bonito, desde quando Miller chamava tanta atenção, cabelos bagunçados, cabelos arrumados, sorriso de canto, sorrisos completos, sorrisos maníacos, sorrisos, algumas lágrimas, memórias escapando, esvaindo, indo embora, como se nunca mais fossem voltar, como se fossem pássaros a voar, vocês nunca mais se veriam de novo quando ele resolvesse ir embora, ele iria embora logo, mas o que isso tinha a ver?, o inverno, o verão, a primavera, o outono, os cortes, o sangue, os morangos, as músicas, as palavras, já falamos do silêncio?, o acordar, as gentilezas, os espelhos, a selvageria, a calma, a tranqüilidade, a tempestade, mais olheiras, mais tempo, mais tempo, mais tempo...

O tempo passava. Escapava pelas mãos de vocês. Vocês não sabiam ainda, mas aos dezessete anos os não-contos-de-fadas iriam acabar.

_(mais tempo!...)_

**X**

Quando você tomou aquela decisão, sabia que nada a faria voltar atrás. E lá estava ele, num sofá de uma das salas. E lá se foi você.

_Pock. _Você riu com o barulho que a cabeça dele fez ao bater no chão. E você bateria a cabeça dele mais dez, mais quinze, mais trinta e sete vezes só para ouvir aquele barulhinho de novo. _Pock pock pock pock_ risadas dor. Os seus olhos se encontravam com o vazio dele, vazio-bonito, vazio-assustado, vazio-apaixonado, ela amava aquele tom de preto, amava aquele tom de nada. E a dor da cabeça dele subiu pelo braço dela. A dor dele, a dor dela. Conexão, machucado, _pock pock pock_. Risada. Ele deitado no chão, o olhar vazio-bonito-assustado-apaixonado e você por cima, rindo. E o olhando. O encarando. Aproximando. Beijando. Machucando. Porque doía como todas as imperfeições doem, mas era bom como todas as imperfeições eram. O proibido sempre era melhor. A maior das proibições, a maior das imperfeições.

O amor.

**X**

"Miller." Você a chamou. Ela estava lá, deitada em cima de você. Você adorava quando aquilo acontecia, porque o corpo dela era tão quentinho junto do seu tão frio! E ela era macia. E ela sempre te olhava sorrindo. E você sofria sempre que via esse sorriso, mas dessa vez sofreu mais ainda, porque aquela havia sido a última noite de vocês. "Eu vou embora amanhã ao amanhecer."

Ela fingiu que não se importou, mas ela tremia.

_(e você lembrava e contava uma duas três quatro cinco lágrimas o que é que você quer olhos e cabelos de rato e lama pele de papel as sobrancelhas de livros a poeira o garoto-sombra garoto-sobra o fim o começo e você só contando só contando só contando...)_

_(mais tempo!...)_

* * *

**Pretérito **_perfeito_

Só um instante. Uns segundinhos. Eram exatamente cinco horas da manhã. "Eu te amo." – exato um segundo e cinqüenta milésimos. Os dois se encaravam. Mas não riram. Fizeram uma careta.

"Que merda." Miller disse, expondo em palavras os pensamentos de ambos.

Os dois sempre odiaram a perfeição.

_(Depois disso ele se foi, mas para que contar isso? Para que se lembrar de algo que só causaria dor? Miller não conseguiu cumprir a promessa, ela chorou quando ele se foi. Ela sofreu. Não deu as costas, olhou ele se afastar até o fim. Importou-se. Importou-se muito, mais do que o necessário. E chorou mais ao chegar ao quarto, e chorou mais ao se olhar no espelho. Via a ferida aberta no peito, o sangue jorrando. Nunca iria cicatrizar. Sempre iria se lembrar, nunca iria se esquecer. Estava marcado na sua pele, em você. Mas para que se lembrar de algo que só traz o sofrimento? Para que lembrar? Por quê?)_

_(A resposta estava na ponta da língua, a resposta estava na sua ferida não-cicatrizada. A resposta estava na partida de L, a resposta estava na sua partida alguns dias depois.)_

_(Não era fato conhecido? O amor sempre foi a maior de todas as imperfeições.)_

_(E a perfeição sempre foi o nada.)_

* * *

**Pretérito mais-que-perfeito**

...

...

...

Nunca existira.

_(Por que a mais-que-perfeição existiria num mundo imperfeito? Para rir da cara deles, claro. E foi isso que ela fez. A mais-que-perfeição resolveu que faria com que eles sofressem mais um pouco, só um pouco mais. Que tal mandá-lo para um caso onde não voltaria com vida? Por que não deixá-la sangrando pelo resto da vida? E por que a mais-que-perfeição fazia isso, por que ela trazia o sofrimento? Porque a imperfeição era o amor, a perfeição o nada e a mais-que-perfeição sempre foi a inveja.)_

_(Sempre.)_

* * *

**Presente**

Miller liga a tevê no noticiário. Está deitada na cama, segurando um morango entre as mãos. O barulho do chuveiro é ouvido. Ela sorri ao imaginar seu marido, Miguel, no banho – algumas coisas não mudam. Ele fala algo sobre o novo quadro dela, ela come um morango e sorri. Ela o ama. Não demais, nem de menos, apenas o suficiente. Quem ela amava demais não estava mais com ela. Miller balança a cabeça. Era ridículo estar pensando naquilo. Tentava fechar a torneira das memórias sempre que possível, pois sempre fazia doer. Sempre que olhava no espelho via a ferida no peito, aberta. Nunca cicatrizaria, ela se conformara. Porém Miguel era como um remédio, um analgésico, morfina. Fazia doer menos. E ela o amava por isso.

O telefone toca.

A ferida dói mais, e ela não sabe o porquê.

"_Miller? Sou eu, Roger. Sinto lhe informar que Watari e L..."_

Diziam que o presente era uma dádiva. Mentira.

_(Sangra mais e mais e mais. E ela grita e chora e o marido vai perguntar se está tudo bem e ela chora mais e diz que não e continua chorando. E Miguel não consegue entender o motivo de ela chorar tanto, ela não consegue nem falar. Mas ele sabe que dói, que machuca e ele quase consegue ver o coração dela sangrar ainda mais. Ele a abraça e ela se agarra a ele e chora e chora e chora. E fica murmurando uma __**l**__etra e ele nem entende o porque, mas a abraça e a vê chorar e ela acaba adormecendo. E nessa noite ele não dorme para velar o sono dela.)_

_(E ela só repete a mesma __**l**__etra...)_

* * *

**Futuro do pretérito**

Ela iria sair com os amigos naquele dia. Ela iria participar de uma exposição de arte. Porém ela não fez nada daquilo que havia sido planejado. Naquele dia, só chovia. Naquele dia, ela foi ao cemitério. Sozinha, porque não queria que seu marido visse sua fraqueza. Sozinha, porque não queria que ele visse quem ela amava demais. Sozinha, porque se fosse com mais alguém, não conseguiria se soltar.

Quando Miller chegasse lá, ela olharia para o túmulo. As memórias invadiriam sua cabeça, a ferida sangraria mais e ela choraria, mas não tanto quanto no dia em que recebeu a notícia. Ela olharia para o túmulo e depois para o céu e começaria a chover, porque sempre chove nesses momentos. Ela abriria a boca, tomaria água da chuva, misturaria com lágrimas e sentiria o gosto dele. Ela sorriria, mesmo chorando.

"Eu te amo." Ela diria e seria imperfeito, porque ninguém falaria ao mesmo tempo em que ela.

_(Se o passado é imperfeito, o futuro é imperfeito. O passado tem amor, o futuro tem mais amor. Se o amor do passado é doentio, é louco; o amor do futuro assim será. Se o amor do passado a deixou, o amor do futuro a deixará. Amor e imperfeição andam juntos, sempre. E o que os corações imperfeitos pedem? Não é óbvio? Mais tempo!)_

* * *

**Futuro do presente**

Miller voltará para casa depois da visita. Sentir-se-á enjoada pelo caminho. Sentir-se-á enjoada pelas manhãs de nove meses da sua vida. Miller será feliz com seu marido. Com suas exposições, com suas tintas. Com seus doces. E ela sentir-se-á feliz, porém nunca completamente feliz. Só em parte. Porque a ferida estaria lá, sempre aberta. Mas seu marido e seu filho eram sua morfina. Ela os amava. Não os amava demais, mas os amava. Apenas o suficiente.

_(A imperfeição é o amor, a perfeição é o nada, a mais-que-perfeição é a inveja, o presente não é uma dádiva, é um fardo. O futuro do passado reflete o passado, o futuro do presente não reflete o presente. O futuro do presente reflete quem você é. Reflete o que você se tornou. Reflete o que você se tornará. O futuro reflete, acima de tudo, o que você perdeu e conquistou. Mas ainda assim, por que ela ainda teima nisso? Ela é feliz, não completamente feliz, mas é feliz o suficiente. O marido a ama, o filho a admira. Não tem do que queixar-se. Mas ela só queria uma coisa – coisa que está no passado imperfeito. Ela só queria ter tido mais tempo...)_

_(Ele jamais a abandonou.)_

* * *

**N/A: **E então...? Minha centésima tinha que ser DN, porque eu tinha abandonado o fandom. E tinha que ser L/OC, porque o L sempre será... minha imperfeição. Assim como todos vocês que leram. Amo-os, mas vocês já devem estar cansados de saberem disso.


End file.
